villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra Commander
Cobra Commander is the primary antagonist of the G.I. Joe franchise, though his form from'' G.I. Joe Renegades'' is the most popular incarnation seen in the villain wars. A lethal military commander, Cobra Commander is a major player in both the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War and sonishadow's Non-Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings The man who would become Cobra Commander would have humble beginnings. Born in the mid twentieth century, he joined the military at a young age, and volunteered for repeated tours in order to spare his younger brother, Dan, from being drafted (federal policy being that only one sibling per family could serve in combat). His military career saw him rise in the field of experimental weaponry, and the army used Vietnam as a testing ground for many of his creations, which were often deemed too dangerous to be mass-produced. When the war ended, his designs were seized by government agen Kent Mansley in the interests of national security and he was discharged. Shortly after, the designs would be modified and patented by Xanatos Enterprises. Furious that the country he had served would cast him aside, he develeloped a strong hatred of the American government and big buisnesses. To make matters worse, his brother Dan had gone off the rails while he had been serving, heavily engaging in self destructive behavior, especially reckless driving. This ended tragically when Dan crashed head-on into another car, killing himself and a family of three. Following the death of his brother, the Commander repressed his emotions almost completly. Blaming the government that had betrayed him and the buisnesses that had taken advantage of him, he faked his death and disappeared, determined to gain revenge. He assumed a new identity, adopting the name 'Adam DeCobray', and raising funds through shady pyramid schemes. During this time, he encountered a man named Zartan, who assisted him with his conman schemes - the two formed an unlikely friendship, finally parting ways when Zartan began to get his organized criminal gang, the Dreadnoks, off the ground. When he had enough money to leave the country, 'DeCobray sold his weapon designs to revolutionary countries. His activities attracted the attention of the Cisarovna Corporation, a wealthy Russian family who hired DeCobray as a weapons designer - during this time, DeCobray bonded with the family's youngest daughter, Anastasia, and the two found that they shared very similar ideals. Due to her brother being killed by an American soldier many years ago, Anastasia shared DeCobray's disdain for the hypocrisy of the American government, and the two began to formulate plans for a military organization to bring down the infrastructure they so hated. They sought out likeminded individuals, terrorist organizations and military deserters. DeCobray developed a penchant for charismatic speeches, inspiring the loyalty of his followers. During this time, Anastasia developed feelings for DeCobray, but he was so absorbed in his work that he failed to notice her affections. After a trip to Scotland to secure the backing of James McCullen's MARS company, Anastasia struck up a lasting friendship with McCullen and became romantically involved with him. Upon finding out about their relationship, DeCobray suddenly became jealous, and deliberately tried to keep him and Anastasia apart. Using her family's extensive wealthand the millions Adam had aquired selling his weaponry, DeCobray and Anastasia funded their own company - which they named COBRA Industries. DeCobray made contact with Zartan once again, who put him in contact with Tomax and Xamot, a apir of psychic twins who ran a company called Extensive Enterprises. Intrigued by DeCobray's plans, they agreed to assist him by providing a specially trained, utterly loyal elite fighting force called the Crimson Guard - now going by the moniker of Cobra Commander, at least privately, DeCobray had his Crimson Guardsmen infiltrate government positions, conduct assasinations and neutralize competitors. They delivered huge amounts of information to the Commander, revealing to him the existence of a scret cabal called 'The Illuminati'. Cobra Industries became involved in communications, pharmaceuticals, and military technologies. Under the Commander's leadership, with Anastasia, now known as The Baroness, acting as the chief PR spokesperson of the company, Cobra Industries became a hugely powerful global entity, with defense contracts and influence in almost every country in the world. James McCullen, fearing DeCobray's growing influence and the dwindling profits of MARS, attempted to seize control of Cobra in a hostile takeover, but his plan was thwarted by one of his own employees, Doctor Brian Bender; who betrayed McCullen to Cobra Commander. As a cruel jest, the Commander took great pleasure in fitting McCullen with a steel mask, representing the shame of his ancestors - and rechristening him as Destro. Following this event, the Baroness found her loyalties torn between the Commander and Destro, and their relationship was permanently damaged. A turning point in the Commander's life would come when he was attacked on a buisness trip; as he negotiated with a radical group lead by John Castaway to provide them with funding and weaponry, the meeting was attcked by the Gargoyle Demona. The Commander's guards were slaughtered, and John Castaway fled in the chaos, seizing the weapons shipment in the process. The Commander attempted to defend himself, but was outmatched by Demona, who tore off the right sid eof his face with her claws, and left him to die while the building exploded. The Commander managed to survive the explosion, but was badly burned, and the damage to his face gave him severe breathing difficulties. He managed to contact one of Zartan's nearby Dreadnok cells for assistance, and Zartan himself soon arrived to escort the Commander to safety. Doctor Mindbender created a breathing apparatus and metallic mask that would keep the Commander alive, while he underwent extensive surgery to repair his body - leaving his skin bleached white. Following his recuperation, he kept to the shadows, allowing the Baroness to be the public face of Cobra. Warring from the Shadows Cobra Commander first appears in a meeting with David Xanatos. Xanatos requests Commander's assistance as a member of his alliance, but the military leader declines. According to Xanatos, this was all according to plan. For his part, Cobra Commander tasks The Baroness with eliminating the criminal empire of Cruella DeVille and Madam Medusa. She succeeds, to the Commander's pleasure. Satisfied with her efforts, Cobra then demands that she and Destro eliminate a more difficult target: Xanatos himself. The Attack on Cobra Mansion After the attempt on Xanatos fails, Cobra Commander holds a briefing with both Destro and the Baroness. Demona, Xanatos's gargoyle ally, attacks the compound, knocking out the guards and incapacitating the Baroness. Cobra Commander triggers an escape trapdoor and makes his way to an escape helicopter. Demona, however, follows Cobra Commander; she fires her laser rifle into the main chamber of the chopper, depressurizing it. Cobra, from the cockpit, fires a blast from his own laser-powerd cane at Demona, sending her plummeting from the sky. Though the injury is not fatal, Cobra escapes. The Bio-Vipers Cobra Commander then sends Doctor Mindbender to destroy the Gene Splicer of an enemy scientist, DNAmy. Though Mindbender succeeds, he uses Cobra's Bio-Vipers to achieve his objective; these monsters are lethal killing machines capable of destroying nearly anything in their path. Cobra, worried that the creatures might be traced back to Cobra Industries, voices his concern to the Baroness. The Baroness, the one who gave Mindbender clearance to use the Bio-Vipers, remotely disintegrates them, so not to compromise the security of the organization. Ridding Himself of Xanatos After the failures of Destro and the Baroness, Cobra realizes the need to hire a special agent to eliminate Xanatos. At the same time, the Shredder seeks to eliminate Xanatos for his own purposes. The two make an arrangement: Cobra Commander will invite Xanatos to a non-existent meeting, only for the Shredder to take down Xanatos while he isn't prepared. Everything goes according to plan, and Xanatos is thrown into the Shredder's prison. A Renewed Threat All plans, however, have their failings. Xanatos's allies defeat the Shredder and his minions, and they successfully free Xanatos. Enraged, Cobra Commander pressures Doctor Mindbender into increasing the number of Bio-Vipers in reserve. Though Mindbender requests more time, Cobra Commander merely throttles him. The Illuminati, of which Xanatos is a member, waste no time trying to kill Cobra. An assassin arrives and begins hacking Cobra's defense system. Though Cobra and the Baroness send out anti-personnel attack drones to take the assassin out, he easily defeats them. Using stealth camouflage, the hired gun takes out the guards and injures the Baroness in quick succession. Cobra, however, gets the draw on him, shooting him. As the assassin slumps to the wall, Cobra declares his intention to discover his employer. When he doesn't get the information he wants, he orders his personal pet cobra to kill the intruder. Further Actions Cobra hires Doctor Sevarius to aid his faction, to Doctor Mindbender's dismay. Sevarius brings in the gargoyle clone, Thailog; knowing that the clone must prove its worth, Cobra pits it against the Acolyte, Daolon Wong. Though Wong survives the battle, so does Thailog. Destro also introduces Cobra to a woman named "Dominique Destine." The mystery woman pledges her financial assets to Cobra, giving the commander great pleasure. Sevarius proves a good hire, completing the Bio-Viper project on schedule. All the while, Mindbender proves more and more the disappointment, losing an expensive camouflage technology and Zartan to Xanatos's forces. Ally to Enemy Baxter Stockman approaches Cobra Commander with some information: the Shredder has designed a dimensional-reality breaker with which he intends to destroy the universe. Though Cobra is skeptical, Stockman not only provides a lay-out of the Shredder's compound, but also provides irrefutable proof of the Shredder's plans. The threat duly noted, Cobra Commander summons the Baroness and gathers his forces for the war. Though the Baroness voices some concerns, first about the threat of Xanatos and second about involvement of Dominique Destine, Cobra Commander brushes them aside. He then authorizes the assassination of Dr. Mindbender, who has outlived his usefulness. He further gives the Baroness permission to kill Destine should she betray the faction. The Battle of New York In the final attack on the Shredder's compound, the attack proves disastrous for Cobra's forces. At the same time, Xanatos and his followers also attack the base. Making matters worse, Dominique Destine reveals her true identity as Demona and takes out the Baroness. With his men taken out all around him, Cobra gets into a massive mech suit and determines himself to kill Xanatos once and for all. Cobra gets in the first strike with his missiles, but faces an onslaught of bullets from Xanatos's wife, Fox. His mech proves more than resilient enough, and Cobra very nearly guns Fox down. Yet this distraction proves more than enough time for Xanatos to recover. His increased firepower heavily damages Cobra's mech suit, while his evasive capacities trump Cobra's missiles. The mech suit then takes heavy damage to its offensive capacities when Xanatos knocks out Cobra's missile launcher. Enough bullets force the mech to malfunction in Cobra's hands. As Cobra struggles to maintain control, Xanatos knocks him out of the suit and into a vat of acid. Cobra seemingly melts to nothingness. Finishing a War... Baxter Stockman is one of the few members of Cobra's faction to both survive and remain loyal to Cobra's memory. But he is not the only one. A badly injured Cobra emerges from the rubble, swearing to finish the war with Xanatos once and for all. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament A New Threat Cobra Commander intercepts a message from the Black Knights and their leader, the enigmatic Zero. Threatened, Cobra Commander readies his men to take action against the Knights. Zartan tries to take down one of the Black Knights, Rolo Lamperouge, but ends up murdered. Frustrated, Cobra Commander turns to the mysterious Mao for help. Mao says that a person named "C.C." can help Cobra Commander identify Zero's true identity. The Battle for Cobra Mansion Cobra Commander's plans are put on hold when the Valentine brothers, Jan and Luke, attack his compound. Most of his defenses prove to be utterly feeble against the Nazi vampires, with only the actions of Storm Shadow and Destro putting a stop to the enemy advance. Cobra Commander sends out the Baroness to turn the tide; though she succeeds, she is injured. Thus, Destro is forced to rush her to Cobra's main bunker, where Cobra has been waiting out the battle. When Jan Valentine pursues, Cobra reveals a shooting gallery composed of himself, Destro, the Baroness, and Doctor Mindbender. Together, the four blast Valentine to pieces. Eventually, all of the ghouls sans Luke Valentine are destroyed. Getting an Edge Jeremiah Gottwald attacks Cobra Mansion, only to be defeated by Major Bludd. Destro seizes the opportunity to hack into Gottwald's hardware and make him loyal to Cobra Commander. With Gottwald as an ally, Cobra Commander acquires key secrets about the enemy faction. Later, after a successful espionage mission by the Baroness, Cobra Commander determines Zero's identity: Lelouch vi Britannia. Noticing how events have transpired, Cobra Commander demotes the Baroness in order to make room for a new ally. The Fall of Cobra MansionCategory:Comic Book VillainsCategory:Cobra IndustriesCategory:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war ContestantsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Cobra Commander and Megatron Alliance from T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Wacko and Cobra Commander Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Major PlayersCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:PsychopathsCategory:Cobra Commander's AllianceCategory:Mad ScientistCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:"Disney vs Anime Villains War"Category:Dimensional TravelersCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:Movies Villains WarCategory:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Movies Villains WarCategory:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:Genocidal Villains Thinking he has the upper hand, Cobra is ill prepared for a surprise attack by Zero and his allies. At first, it appears as if Zero is attacking the mansion by himself, but evidence to the contrary becomes apparent as Rolo Lamperouge and a giant Knightmare Frame burst into the mansion. Piloting the Knightmare Frame is another Zero, despite Zero's identity being revealed by Major Bludd earlier in the fight. Cobra Commander is shocked to find out that the second Zero is CC, an ally of Zero who was trying to distract Cobra while Lelouch delivers the coup de grace. Cobra Commander sees an attack coming, so he blasts Zero aside with his cane. A dramatic turn occurs when Destro switches sides and activates one of Cobra Mansion's missiles. All the while, Zero holds Cobra Commander at sword point. Cobra Commander is helpless as his entire mansion is destroyed in the missile's explosions, leaving his criminal empire in ruins. A Brutal Return In spite of his mansion's destruction, Cobra manages to survive the battle. Left without options, Cobra Commander allies himself with the Major, the psychotic Nazi who set the Valentine brothers against him. In order to seal the deal, Cobra Commander has one of the Major's henchwomen, Rip Van Winkle, eliminate the now freelance Major Bludd. The Commander soon acquires a massive weapon of mass destruction, known as FLEIJA; he uses it on Moscow, wiping out millions of innocent people. Cobra thus openly declares war upon Zero and his Black Knights. In response, Zero sets off explosions all throughout London, aggravating Cobra Commander and pleasing the Major. Taking Down Zero Cobra Commander encounters Megatron, whose Decepticon robots have been seized by Doctor Mindbender. Threatened by the transformer, Cobra Commander stands firm, promising Megatron his allies back and a key to the planet, Cybertron, in exchange for assistance in the war against Zero. Megatron accepts. Fortunately for Cobra Commander, Kent Mansley approaches him with information about Zero's position. Capitalizing upon Zero's lack of awareness, Cobra and his allies strike. With the Major's vampires causing havoc throughout London, Cobra Commander chases down Zero to an isolated location. He demands that Zero show his face, revealing Lelouch vi Britannia. Cobra Commander declares that he will make Zero suffer, but Zero reveals that he is wearing an explosive; should his heart stop, the bomb will go off and kill them both. Cobra, with his original empire destroyed, is content to die; he reveals this fact to Zero. Terrified, Zero pulls a gun, which Cobra shoots out of his hand. He then tackles Zero, removing the bomb from his chest. Yet, in a cruel twist, Cobra Commander does not kill his foe. He instead delivers Zero to Charles zi Britannia, Lelouch's father. At Cobra's request, Charles rewrites Lelouch's memory. Backed by his new allies, Cobra Commander takes control of America as its new supreme leader. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Found Out Cobra Commander emerges in the Epilogue of the second round of the war, having been the master of Zartan, who delivers some documents, belonged to Zartan's allegedly boss, Lex Luthor. When Zartan is captured, and forced to give away the commander's position, Luthor opens a transmission, rebuffing and humiliating his enemy. The commander is surprised, yet not shocked as he puts in motion his next schemes. Capturing Two Birds with A Stone On his next course, Cobra Commander has his right-hand, the Baroness, to infiltrate a secret base, owned by the Riddler. While posing as a police officer, the Baroness infiltrates the compound, where she overhears the Riddler's discussion with CADMUS' associate, Kent Mansley. She then installs a micro-chip, allowing for Cobra Commander to receive information. Upon hearing the exact details from the discussion, the Baroness calls for reinforcements, as they break into the household to arrest the two villains for interrogation, before unvieling her facade. The Baroness then brings them forward to her superior, where Cobra Commander forces them to bow to his submission. He then reveals his all mighty power, by unveiling his clone army of soldiers, much to their horror. Movies Villains War Cartoon Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Charlie Adler Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Ryusei Nakao